


Farewell, My love.

by Alegoria



Series: I'll come home, Wait for me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, M/M, Mention of Miya Osamu - Freeform, Mention of Suna Rintarou - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Triggers, What Have I Done, a veil of fluff over angst in a sense?, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegoria/pseuds/Alegoria
Summary: 6:54 pmMiya Atsumu loves his Family.6:55 pmMiya Atsumu loves volleyball.6:55:47 pmMiya Atsumu loves Sakusa Kiyoomi.6:56 pmMiya atsumu loved.....
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: I'll come home, Wait for me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989250
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Farewell, My love.

Atsumu’s definition of love wasn’t in big gestures. Nor was it in declarations.

No, his definition of love was in a way, commitment. He loved unconditionally, he loved wholeheartedly. He loved with his wit and his soul, with his sweat and his blood. He loved with a passion like no other.

He didn’t think love of as luck or fate. Maybe fate had a part in who we love but he doubted that. His adoration for the things he was fond of would only increase with time. Atsumu was amazed by love. The loyalty it requires, the dedication it deserves, the swell of emotions in your heart, the twinkle in your eyes. The way your breath would catch in your throat. The instance where you would smile while reminiscing. 

Atsumu, in all of his life, related love to three things.

Miya Atsumu loved his family. He was grateful for his parents, he held them close and cherished them. He loved the way his mother would tuck him in after reading stories. He loved the way when his dad would play with him and his twin in their backyard. He loved when on Sundays he would wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He loved the fact that he was born with a partner beside him. Even when he would fight his twin, they would always find their ways back to each other. He loved the unconditional support he had, and he would be forever grateful for it. He loved when he was going to do something stupid, his brother may chastise him but followed soon behind. He even loved his soon to be brother in law, for all he considered, Suna was already family. He loved that his brother had someone by his side that made him happy. Someone to take care of him when he wasn’t there. 

Atsumu loved volleyball. No, he lived for it, he thrived on it. Volleyball was his domain, his territory and he was the king, he used pawns as his queens (what is this analogy and why does it make sense to me). He was in control but that’s not all. Volleyball was his blood sweat and tears. It had accompanied him throughout most of his life. It was there when he was happy, was there when he was burdened from sorrow. Volleyball was a seed be had sowed and a fruit he had reaped. His high was the adrenaline rush he would get from games. His was proud of the fact that he could represent his country in the 2021 Olympics. He was immensely pleased that he could defeat the all-time champions Schweiden Adlers side by side with the people he trusted the most. He had built relationships due to this one sport, one that had stood the test of time, one based on trust and respect. 

Miya Atsumu loved Sakusa Kiyoomi. He loved the little quirks that came with him. He adored his black curls, the small two adjacent moles resting on his right eyebrow, his deep dark eyes. His heart would fill up with contentment just by seeing Kiyoomi. He loved when he would wake up and the first thing he would lay his eyes upon would be the dark curls spilled like an inky mess on white, the comforting weight of an arm resting on his waist, the slow deep puff of breaths he would feel on his skin. The warmth of a body in silent company. The way morning rays would cast shadows on his lover’s face. His eyelashes creating a silhouette on his cheeks. He would wait patiently to witness the moment Kiyoomi eyelids would flutter, the way his breathing would become a little irregular, the small smile that would grace his face when seeing Atsumu, when he would continue to blink his eyes as if to tell sleep to go away. He would perk up his ears to hear Kiyoomi tell him good morning in that deep silky voice of his while kissing Atsumu’s nose. Then Atsumu would tell him good morning while kissing the moles on top of his eyebrow. 

This was their special routine, Kiyoomi always kissed his nose while Atsumu always kissed his moles. It was their morning ritual. After that Kiyoomi would tighten his arms around Atsumu and bring him closer to his chest, tucking his chin over his head and nuzzle the soft blonde locks. Atsumu absolutely loved this soft adorable side of his boyfriend. He loved the slow warm mornings with his lover by his side. He loved when they would cook together. One time they tried to bake a cake and failed wonderfully, with batter in his hair and flour all over Kiyoomi. His boyfriend glared at him and then they both burst into laughter. It was singlehandedly the most beautiful sound Atsumu had ever heard, his Omi-kuns laugh. 

He wished to put a ring on Kiyoomi then and there, he didn’t see anyone else in his life. Atsumu Miya was truly, extremely, positively and without a doubt whipped for one person and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted to buy a house surrounded with nature, get married, wake up to the soft snores of his husband (if he gets the courage to propose to Kiyoomi), maybe adopt a kid or two, get a cat because his boyfriend doesn't like dogs and the reasoning that cats are the epitome of cleanliness would work splendidly. Hopefully. 

Miya Atsumu could narrate endless words, but Miya Atsumu was running out of time. 

“Sir, please put on the mask, it is crucial”. Atsumu was interrupted by the flight attendant. 

“Alright, just please give me a moment, I need to-“ he choked at the end, tears forming in his eyes.

The attendant gave him an understanding yet sad smile, “Very well, but please hurry, we are running out of time and the pilot needs everyone to be safe to continue” 

“Got it…” the flight attendant gave a curt nod and went on her way to a couple seats at the front where the children were crying. Atsumu then looked towards his phone and clicked on the continue recording button. 

“If ya hear this Omi, tell my parents that I love them, tell Samu that…that he can finally be the better twin” he gave a wry laugh at that,“…and that he has to probably get a new best man” he had to stop and take deep breaths, because if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure if he could hold back his tears. “tell Sunarin to take care of that idiot…and…and Omi…I know that ya already know this, and I don’t know if I will ever get to tell ya again,” he couldn’t keep his cries in anymore, so he let the tears flow, “know that Omi….I love you, I love you, I love you, I fuckin’ love you, and nothin’ is gonna change that, even, even if I ain’t here anymore. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry omi-omi, that I couldn’t fulfil our promise, that I took so much time, but I couldn’t do it” he sniffled and wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweater.

“There is a box in the left drawer of the wardrobe, the one that is in the study, I kept it there because I know you don’t like to go there, something about small windows and less sunlight” Atsumu chuckled at the memory. “anyways, It’s for ya, I wanted to give it to you after I came home but I don’t think I can do that anymore, so you will have to find it by yerself” Atsumu looked up and saw the flight attendant trying to calm down a young couple.

“And one more thing” He licked his dry lips, swallowing, “Be happy Kiyoomi, for my sake, please” he was outright crying now, “Please be happy, that’s all I ask of you, as my last wish” sobs raked his body, but he wanted to, for one last time, he wanted to tell Kiyoomi how much he loved him.

“I-I love you… I love you Sakusa Kiyoomi …with all my heart, with all of my soul…I … I am sorry…for being the first one to leave….I love you….”

With that, Atsumu stopped recording.

_13th November, 6:53 pm, 4 minutes 39 seconds._

He took the mask that was hanging overhead and put it on. After collecting himself, he uploaded the recording into his drive with shaky hands, clicking on the share option, he looked at the add people and groups and people option and typed Omi’s email.

**[Shared with Sakusa Kiyoomi]**

Atsumu let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, took a handkerchief out of his pocket, a habit he picked up from kiyoomi which put a smile on his face, and wiped his face. Tears won’t do him good, he’d rather go down smiling, no matter how much he wanted to bawl right now. 

**6:54 pm.**

Miya Atsumu loves his family.

He thinks of them through the shouts of people around him. Women are screaming and crying, holding their little ones close to their chests, men are crying, clutching their phones, or doing other things out of pure terror. The guy next to him grabbed onto his hair and pulled hard by the fist. The flight attendants did their best to calm people down, but with every other person panicking, it was an impossible feat. 

**6:55 pm.**

Miya Atsumu loves volleyball.

The luggage came out of the carry-on compartments, the food box that gets pushed for people if they want something to eat, went flying through the air. The washroom doors opened, everything fell out and went all over the people in the section near. The smell was horrendous, plus people had started to hyperventilate and puke, the vomit was flying through the air. This in turn made additional people gag from the smell if they didn’t puke. It had happened so quickly, so out of the blue, that no one was prepared.

Everyone was crying and praying and holding onto each other at this point. The flight staff would translate what the captain was saying quickly in multiple languages. 

**6:55:47 pm.**

Miya Atsumu loves Sakusa Kiyoomi

The captain's voice could be heard clearly, but Atsumu had already tuned everything out

**[Brace for impact]**

That was the very last thing every person there heard.

**6:56 pm.**

Miya Atsumu loved Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Author's Note:**

> So....here we are, at the end. I had this in my docs for so long but never ever really got to post it. To be honest, i was going to make it fluff all the way but, i guess my mind changed half way. I want to make a few things clear, i have never ever been in a plane crash, nor have i ever ridden one. The reactions of the people in this were solely based on the experiences of other people. I did some looking into plane crashes and the likes, what people experienced before impact, the actions of the flight staff. According to many sources, it depends on the intensity of the problem, usually flight attendants are trained for such a situation and they do a good job in calming down people.
> 
> I am sorry if anyone has to go through such an ordeal, for i cannot imagine ever being in a situation like that. Just the thought of it is scary but to go through it....
> 
> Personally, i had hit a bad writing block, and did not want to update this fic, but as long as it was there and i kept looking at it, i wanted to change it time and time again and it was eating at me. So i updated it. I still am stuck in a writers block, but i guess i have the next part written down which is the whole recording Atsumu recorded, in a sense.
> 
> Hope you like it! comments and kudos are appreciated, no seriously, leave a comment if you have any thoughts or criticism.
> 
> Me: lets try to not have any repetitive words  
> Also me: Lets type love love love
> 
> You are free to scream at me on @Alegoriaaa on twitter if you want


End file.
